The Final Battle
by fornwalt
Summary: What happens to Rita after she flushes herself down the toilet? What is she thinking as she's being tied up? RoddyxRita[oneshot]


A/N: Yet another Flushed Away fic, as I just bought the movie today. ;) I don't know why I like it so much, but I do, and when I like something, fanfictions appear. So, enjoy!

Flushed Away is not owned by me, so don't bother suing or anything.

* * *

**The Final Battle**

Rita held her breath as the water rushed over her head, sending her down the tubes of the toilet and into the depths of the sewer. She inhaled air, oddly calm and almost sad as she whipped and whirled around the tubes. Finally, she dropped into a large basin-type thing filled with sewer water, and allowed the current to empty her into the tunnels. She stood up and climbed out of the water quietly, glancing around for anyone. Not even the slugs were around to share her misery.

With a slow motion, she began trekking towards the opening that would let her into her home city, Ratropolis. Her heavy boots clanked on the metal floor as she pushed through the opening and fell the short distance to the ground. She forced a smile on her face as she started home, nodding to anyone who called her name as a greeting.

Once she got into the long tunnel that led straight to her house, the smile dropped and depression took its place. _I can't believe that Roddy…_ she shook her head, _He lied to me this whole time. He really is all alone._

Suddenly, a clatter was heard, and her head jerked upwards, green eyes searching the tunnel for the sound. She turned around to check behind her, and her eyes widened as she saw Whitey wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly against his hard chest. She grunted and began to kick and squirm, but the movements did nothing against the giant rat.

Spike appeared in front of her, cackling loudly, "So the great Rita has been caught once again, hmm? Well, this time you won't escape so easy!"

"But I will escape," Rita smirked at his angry expression.

"Shut up," Spike snapped, looking around the tunnel, "Where's your boyfriend, then?! Come on, come out!" he began calling down the tunnel.

Rita blew upwards, trying to get a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, "He's not here. He stayed Up Top, so good luck trying to find him."

Whitey blinked his pink eyes, "I think she's tellin' the truth, Spike," he said, "I mean, if she weren't, he'd already have jumped out to save 'er."

Spike scoffed, still glancing around jerkily, "Fine, then. It's only her we want anyway. Oh, the boss'll be so happy! And that Le Frog will be upset that he didn't get her before us!" he began to lead Whitey down the hallway, diverting him into a smaller tunnel that led to the water, and their boat.

"Do you guys even know what the Toad is planning to do with this cable?" Rita inquired, purposefully making it as hard as possible for Whitey to get her moving. He finally gave up and picked her up so that her feet dangled a few centimeters above the ground, following Spike as if he didn't even notice the weight.

"Who cares?" the smaller henchrat shrugged dramatically, "As long as he's happy with us!"

She rolled her eyes and said nothing else, grudgingly allowing them to lead her to the Toad's hideout.

The Toad was glaring at the town below him when she arrived in the control room. Spike bounded forward excitedly.

"I've got Rita, boss! I've got Rita!"

Rita decided that now would be a good time to start squirming again, "Get off me you… you lab reject!" She began kicking with her left leg, the one that Spike had picked up in an attempt to look useful in front of the Toad.

Spike laughed, "Ha! You missed!"

Grinning evilly, Rita reached up and kicked him with her right leg, suspended in midair by Whitey's strong arms. Crying out, Spike flew forward and she lowered both her legs to the ground, still grinning. A few inches away, Spike climbed out of a box of pin needles.

"Oww…" he said, disoriented.

The Toad whirled around, and a malicious grin spread over his face as his eyes laid on her. He focused on her belt and took a step forward.

"Ah, Rita. It's so good of you to return the cable!" the Toad crooned, ignoring Spike as he began pulling the needles out of his flesh. As if on cue, Le Frog jumped down in front of Whitey. Rita edged away from him as he waved a hand in front of himself.

"Bonjour," he drew out the word, and a smile grew on his face as he reached down and snatched the master cable off of her pants.

Rita clenched her fists, "Hey!"

Ignoring her, Le Frog bent down and leapt onto the platform that the Toad was standing on. He held it out for his cousin, the smile escalating into an accomplished grin.

"At last! It's mine!" the Toad focused all attention on the cable, clapping his hands together and crooning at it.

Rita rolled her eyes as the Toad began laughing at the cable, reaching but never quite taking it. She shook her head and glanced at Spike, who was pulling out the last pin with a pained look. Whitey shifted slightly, eyeing his boss with those pink eyes, but still keeping a firm grip on Rita.

Looking back at the Toad, she heard Le Frog sigh in frustration, gritting his teeth, "Just take it."

Instantly, the Toad dropped his arms and glared at Le Frog bitterly. Rita wanted to laugh at this, but knew that things were bad enough as it was. The Toad snapped out of it and grabbed the cable, storming over to the socket where she had pulled it out of what felt like so long ago.

"Let there be light!" he cried, snapping the cable into place. He began laughing maniacally as the controls lit up, illuminating the room in a yellow glow. He threw up his hands, still laughing, whirling around to see the now active controls.

Rita's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open slightly as she looked at the different controls. _Oh, no…_ she thought, _He's done it… he's won! I'm the only one who could have stopped him; the only one who could do it… he got the master cable back, and now there's nothing I can do to stop him!_

The Toad finally stopped laughing, turning back around to face Rita. He looked her up and down, then scoffed.

"Get her out of my sight. The plan is in play, and she needs _front row seats_," he smiled, showing all his teeth.

Whitey blinked, "What?"

"Garh!! Just tie her up on the drain pipe by the flood gates!" he snapped before turning to Le Frog, muttering about incompetent rodents.

Spike turned to Rita, cracking his knuckles, "Now I'll get you back for kicking me!" he stalked out of the room, and Whitey followed obediently.

Spike finally slowed at the top of the stairs, holding the door open for Whitey to get through. He grabbed some rope that rested on a hook just beside the door and snapped it between his hands so it held tight.

"It's gonna feel so good to tie you up, Rita," he growled, "After all that you've done to us, oh, it'll feel brilliant."

Rita rolled her eyes, "Get used to the feeling, because you'll never get a chance to do it again."

Spike tightened his grip on the rope, "No, I won't. Because either you'll get killed by what the boss has planned, or you'll starve, but either way you're going to die soon."

Whitey stared at Spike in amazement, "Wow, Spike. That actually sounded evil."

"I'm living the part," the henchrat straightened in pride, "Now, hold her out so's I can tie her up."

Seeing an opportunity, Rita waited paitently while Whitey held her at arms length, and Spike began to wrap her up, arms and all. He would start at one side, then, holding the rope, would run below Whitey's arms and back around again. After a moment, he stopped in front of them, blinking.

"Oh, I'm dizzy now…" he said, "Hold on a minute so I can see straight."

Whitey shrugged, "I'm not going anywhere, Spike."

Rita picked up her legs, and before either of them could see what she was doing, she punched them out, effectively kicking Spike several inches away, again. Only this time, there was nothing in the direction she kicked, and he went careening off the side of the building.

"Ha!" Rita laughed, grinning at her accomplishment. Whitey walked over to the side that Spike had flown off of, peering over the edge, still holding her.

"You okay, Spike?" he asked mildly. The henchrat climbed up the side of the building, grabbing just left of Whitey's shoe.

"You'll pay for that, Rita," he growled, hauling himself up. Rita raised an eyebrow.

"I praise you, Spike. You're one of the few henchrats that would get back up after a fall like that."

Spike drew himself up, "Why, thank yo—wait a minute! Don't pull that flattery gig on me! Whitey, hold her better this time so that I won't get kicked again!"

Following his partner's directions, Whitey looped one of his legs around Rita's, and held her firmly while Spike picked up the rope and began to wrap her again. Once she was securely bound, Spike led them onto the large pipe that hung in midair, several feet above the water below them. Halfway across, he stopped and took the opposite end of the rope, throwing it over the side and quickly turning to grab it as it came back up again. From there, he tied it in a secure knot, grumbling.

"I don't see why the boss doesn't just want us to drop her into the bloody water…" he muttered darkly, turning to Whitey for support, "I mean, at least then we know she'd drown."

Whitey shrugged, "Maybe he's afraid that she can swim with only her legs."

Rita rolled her eyes as they continued discussing various ways to kill her, and was unprepared when Spike grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"It's a pity, Rita. You're quite a pretty one."

She spit in his eyes.

He cried out in anger and shoved her off the pipe, growling as he wiped his eyes and dragged Whitey back towards the roof.

Rita yelled in surprise as she fell, and almost instantly later the rope reached it's stretching point and went tight, pulling her back up. It bounced her for a few moments, before she fell still. Groaning as the rope dug into her sides, she looked around and saw the large crowd watching the soccer game on the big screen TV. Even way back there she could hear their cheers as England scored.

She sighed, her superior attitude dropping with the absence of anybody around her. _God, what am I doing? I could have just let things be. I could have just let him have the bloody ruby. I could have just given the cable to Le Frog when he came for it._ She scoffed, _Heck, there're a lot of things I could have done to avoid being in this position._

Another cheer rang out, and she frowned, _I have to stop the Toad…_ she decided suddenly, and began kicking and squirming, a futile attempt against the ropes, _I have to save those people!_

She struggled for another couple minutes before pausing for rest, her head drooping as she hung there, suspended several feet above the murky sewer water, breathing hard. Somewhere inside, she knew that it was impossible without help, and she longingly wished that Roddy was there to help her. Of course, that was as stupid a thought as breaking free of these ropes. Roddy was at his house, in Kensington, happy with his lifestyle. He wouldn't come back to—

"Rita!"

Slowly she lifted her head, looking up to see Roddy flying towards her. She almost laughed with excitement, but then she noticed what he was using to get up to her. He was flying on a red fan, using a balloon tied around his waist to get him up to her and the fan to propel him forward. He looked ridiculous, but she could only think of how happy she was to see him.

"Rita!" he called again, waving his hand at her while trying to grab the fan at the same time.

She smiled in relief as he got closer, "Roddy!"

"Rita, I'm so sorry. I've been such a fool! Rita, you were right about me, you were right about everything! And I—I should have just admitted that, but I was afraid that you would like me, and—"

Rita rolled her eyes. He was babbling again, like he had when she had first met him, on the _Jammy Dodger_. With every word he got closer, until he was right in front of her. While he talked, he managed to climb onto the fan, sitting straddle-legged and looking at her with brown eyes that begged forgiveness.

"Roddy!" she interrupted, remembering her current situation, "Do you think we could talk about this _after_ you've rescued me?" she tossed her head as she spoke, getting the hair out of her eyes.

Realization struck in his eyes and he nodded quickly, "Of course! There's no time. When that whistle blows and everyone Up Top goes to the toilet, it's going to flush away the whole city!"

As he spoke, he picked her up in his arms and put her in his lap, undoing the knot on the ropes. She shrugged them off, nodding in agreement as he voiced the plan she had figured out a while ago.

"I know! And my whole family's down there."

He put a hand on her shoulder to steady her, "We've got to warn everyone!" and with that he began to lean forward, pushing the fan towards the large crowd below them. She leaned into his chest as they flew downward. Had this been any other situation, she would be blushing from the close contact, but in this case all she felt was cold fear for her family's life.

Suddenly, she heard a loud thunking noise, and turned to see the Toad standing on the roof, surrounded by his henchrats, holding a staple gun aimed right for them. The inevitable happened, and the balloon popped with one of the staples.

Roddy glanced at Rita, who met his gaze, "Oh dear."

Instantly, the fan was ripped out from underneath them as they were wrenched away by the flailing balloon. Roddy held onto Rita tightly, and she grabbed his arm so that she wouldn't be dropped during the crazy ride. The balloon did circles around the pipe that she had been hanging off of just a little while ago, and Roddy began to slip out of the rope's hold. The balloon sat suspended for a split second above the roof, and Roddy fell out of it's grasp.

The two of them fell downward, crying out as the hit the floor with a loud thomp. The four henchrats stared in surprise and anger at them as they picked themselves off of the floor. Spike yelled at Whitey for something, but Rita couldn't hear what over her ringing ears. Then, just like that, the two of them were being held by Whitey and another henchrat, propped up to face the Toad as they regained their strength from the balloon's ride.

"So, you thought you could make a fool of the Toad, eh?" the Toad stepped forward, grinning at their position. The balloon chose that moment to drop out of the sky, landing on the Toad's shoulder with a flop. He cried out and began shoving it away, like it was some bug or something that frightened him.

Rita glanced at Roddy, who was grinning at the Toad's antics. She turned her attention back to him, a smug smirk taking up her face, "You don't need us for that."

Roddy gave her an approving smile, and they both turned back to the Toad.

"Oh, you think you're sooo clever, don't you?" the Toad regained his composure and took a few steps forward, folding his hands behind his back, "Well, I'll be the one laughing when every last, revolting rodent is _flushed away_! For I shall repopulate the city…" he took a few leaps backward, jumping onto a tall ladder and pulling on a fancy gold rope, "…with these!"

The curtains pulled back, and Rita blinked in surprise as she noticed several hundred tadpoles floating in murky green water, each of them wearing blue bonnets and grinning with sharp teeth.

"Eww!" the henchrats, along with Rita and Roddy, cringed away from the tadpoles, their faces screwing up with disgust.

Whitey didn't flinch, but his pink eyes trailed along the jars of tadpoles, "Nasty."

Rita raised an eyebrow as the Toad began talking to the young soon-to-be frogs, like a father would a son. As it was, he got into an argument with them, discussing something about 'puppies'.

Roddy leaned closer to Rita, taking advantage of the confusion, "We need to get downstairs and remove the cable!"

"How?" Rita countered, still gaping at the tadpoles, "It's impossible!"

Roddy's eyes trailed along the floor, noticing a long tube that wound across the roof, leading to two large cans of liquid nitrogen. He grinned as an idea popped into his head, and he faced Rita again, "England's winning! Anything's possible!"

Rita raised an eyebrow, staring at him with a look that said what she thought, _Roddy's gone insane, step away before you get hurt!_

But Roddy instead bent down and picked up the green tube, pulling at the knob that held it together. Instantly it burst open, and Rita's eyes lit up as it began spraying liquid nitrogen everywhere. She bounded over the pile of ice, laughing.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there you go. Anything in quotations after Rita meets the Toad is from the actual movie (I was watching it as I was writing, so I would pause it to write the quote, and then play some more of it to do it all over again). Hope you liked it! Please review to tell me what you thought! 


End file.
